Oops
by The Real Black Swan
Summary: When Angel and Cordelia's teenage daughter accidently transport herself in time back to Sunnydale all you can say is uh oh!Slight Angel Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Buffy or Angel if I did there would be Cangel and Spuffy anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter One Uh Oh**

'' Connie are you sure you don't want to go to the mall with us? You know a shopping trip wouldn't be the same without all the CCs ." Pouted Courtney a blue eyed blonde. " Sorry girls no thanks I have to help the family out." Said Connie with a roll of her eyes. " Sorry guys but, I need to go catch you later buy." She said closing the door of the convertible and getting her key to open the door.

" Mom? Dad? Uncle Wes? Anyone?" She called rolling her eyes she walked to the front desk to see in there were any notes from her mom. " Ok here it is ." Picking up the note she read. "Connie your Dad, Wes, and I are going to Sunnydale for a job. Fred, Gunn, and Lorne are out eating, but Connor should be back later tonight."

Love Mom PS: Your Uncle Wes wants you to practice your spell casting **SIMPLE SPELLS ONLY!** PPS: Oh and the 3rd Floor is** OFF Limits until we get back**. Love You Bye

"Well I better get to work or else I'll be in a body bag by Monday." She said aloud with a laugh. Walking up the Stairs to her room no suite on the Second floor for her books. Looking around her room she had a sudden thought '' Maybe I left it on the third floor." She thought wickedly grabbing her bag she walked up the stairs going to her favorite room there the Spell Casting Room she liked to call it because all spells were cast in there. Lighting a candle and getting her book Connie sat down and opened the book and began reciting.

After an hour of practicing simple spells she began to get bored. " Well how about a not so simple spell huh?'' she said to herself putting her book down picking up another one that said Leabhar Taistil Ama Angel had taught her some Irish when she was very little though since she forgot most of it except book, of, hello and magic which was the same in Irish and English. "Oh the Book of Magic? Well, anyway lets get to casting I'll open the book and recite a random spell what's the worst that could happen? " Opening the book she read and recited Mhuire Am Éist le mo ghuí Seol mé ar ais i gcónaí am a Trí ." Connie if you're up there you are going to get your ass whopped." She heard Fred drawl. "Yeah we ain't playing with you lil girl." Gunn added " Now sugar plum these folks down here are getting testy come down now and we won't tell Angel and Cordy about this." " Like Hell we won't!" said an Angry Gunn starting up the stairs. Connie oblivious to this continued to chant.

Suddenly the door opened and Fred stormed in the room " Getting in front of Connie. "Now what doing you think you're doing up here your mother told you not to be up here Explain NOW Connie stop chanting look at me. Connie looked up at her in a trance like voice she said "Aunt Fred" she said looking up at her. Fred let out a startled gasp as she looked into Connie's eyes that were no longer Hazel but pure Gold. " Ch-Charles" she stuttered " Fred what's wrong are you hurt? If she hurt you I'm gonna-" "Uh guys" panted a tired Lorne " Look at that" he said pointing behind them. The all turned around and saw a huge orange portal had emerged as they had been talking. Suddenly there was a huge crash and Connie regained consciousness. " Um guys is real-" she began suddenly she felt herself being pulled back into the portal '' Aunt Fred help!'' she cried out. Fred franticly looked around and grabbed Connie's bag '' Grab the strap." Fred cried Connie grabbed hold of it as Fred tried to pull it back but, found herself being pulled in." "Fred you have to let go!" Gunn cried running towards her. ''Charles I can't." She yelled "Fred we can get her back." Lorne said softly. Fred looked into Connie's fear filled eyes and let out a whispered I'm sorry and Connie and the bag where pulled into the portal. As Fred curled up on the ground whispering I'm Sorry as Gunn held her.

**PAST**

Connie felt herself being thrown into the ground and groaned as her bag landed on her leg. "Oww" she cried out in pain. Giles turned around as he heard a young girls scream and picked up his stake running towards the scream. He found a young girl who oddly enough looked like Cordelia? " Are you ok ? Do you have anywhere else to go?" The girl shook her head no. " Well do you mind coming with me?'' "No" said the girl tiredly as she began to lose consciousness.

**Ok guys I know this story isn't very great or anything but I promise it will get way better in the following chapters. Anyway please review and tell me what you think I can take constructive criticism really well and I really appreciate it too Bye :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Here it is chapter 2 I hope you like it Oh and I don't own Angel or Buffy.**

**Chapter 2 Truth and Conversations**

When Connie woke up she let out a yelp as she felt a sharp pain in her arm. " How is your arm?" she heard a voice say Connie turned around and saw Giles standing there watching her. Finding her voice she whispered " I'm fine" giving a forced smile and small smile. Giles looked at her as questioningly and said " I took the liberty of going through your bag and getting you some clothes and I found-" Connie felt her blood rising in her body. " Wait!" she croaked " I can explain." Giles looked at her with a mixture of pity and continued. " I found things that I have never seen before in my life and now have reason to believe that you are not from this time period."

Connie heaved a big sigh and whispered " No I'm not," Looking at Giles for a second and heaving another heavy sigh she looked down and then looked up at him an in a confident Queen C style voice she looked at him and said " My name is Connie Nicole Chase my mom is Cordelia Chase." She said looking up at him her hazel eyes watching him in an Angel like manner. "Dear Lord you mean Cordelia and Xander" Giles stuttered a wave of horror went through him. Connie Laughed " Xander isn't my dad." Giles jumped " Thank God I mean if Xander could even be capable to even watch a child-'' He rambled Looking at Connie for a moment he continued " Oh right your father who is he?'' My dad's name is Liam Chase in other words- Angel." A looked of deep shock spread on Giles face.

"Umm well is there anything else you would like to tell me." Giles asked exasperate. A thoughtful look passed on Connie's face " Well I'm a slayer and on the weekends I study witch craft. " You're a slayer that means Faith is dead?'' " Aunt Faith? No way actually Buffy does something that will call all potential slayers when they are the strongest." Giles looked at her " How old were you when you were called?'' he asked " Fourteen it was ok because I'd been killing vampires since I was eleven."

Connie looked at him thoughtfully. "So now what because I'm kinda bored." She said looking around the room and stretching. " Well we could figure out where you will stay while I'm at work." Giles said looking serious and business like. " Oh come on why can't I just go to school come on I wanna see my mom before she was well my mom." Connie pouted. " Connie what if you let it slip that you're her daughter with Angel to Buffy, Willow, Xander, or even Cordelia herself and we don't know whether or not that anyone will still be able to remember you or any of this." Giles countered. Connie frowned "Oh come Giles please and who said I would say any of that." She pouted " Please," "Let me just ask how do you expect Principal Snider to let you into the school when you have no records. He asked " OMG thank you so much." Connie said hugging him jumping up and down a Cordelia like smile on her face. **(Think of Cordelia when Angel buys her clothes to make them friends again:)** "Oh and I have a plan" she said a wide smile on her face. "And just how do you know this plan will work." "Oh it will." She said smiling.

**In Los Angeles in the Future **

" Oh my God Gunn what am I gonna tell Cordy? Angel?" Fred sobbed " I tried to get but I wasn't strong enough." Gunn ran his hand in her hair " Shh it's all right you did your best to save her.'' He says his her head. " But how are we going to tell them?'' she said "Tell us what?" said a voice turning around they saw Cordelia, Angel, and Wesley standing there frowning. Standing up Lorne looked at him his expression grave. " Um Kiddies you might want to sit down for this one." Sitting down Cordelia looked around " Where's Connie?" " Not out partying and neglecting her duties again I hope." Said an annoyed Wesley. " I mean she's the slayer and she can't even stay put for-" he started " Wes Connie's gone there was a portal and it sucked her in" Fred said in a quiet voice " Cordy I swear I tried to save her but I couldn't." she said collapsing in tears again." " Fred honey I know you did" Cordelia said her eyes misty.

"Oh my Angel she's gone our baby is gone." Cordelia said laying her head onto his shoulder. " I know Cordy but I will get her back I promise we will." Angel said standing up his eyes teary "Wes call Willow Giles anyone who can helps us find our little girl." Angel said Wesley nodded and left the room. " Angel's right," Cordelia said in a determined voice, "We'll need all the help we can ge-AHHHHHHHH she fell back as the vision hit her in a painful wave. "Cordy!" everyone yelled

_Vision: It was Connie running through what looked like a graveyard like the one in Sunnydale. She keeps looking back suddenly she stops and looked up. Her eyes are filled with fear as she feel more terrified that she had ever been. She looked down to her right and see's Buffy laying on the ground and she looks back up in terror as she feels a sharp-_

**Ok Guys here it is two Cliffhangers in one Chapter and don't worry I'll put more about the Fang gangs experience in later chapters, But next chapter look forward to seeing Connies "Great" Plan and I'm sorry for not updating soon I was on a vacation and wasn't allowed to bring my laptop. So anyway Please review and Happy Reading =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone you know the drill I do not Buffy or Angel Ok and on with the story.**

Chapter 3 Meeting New People (Sort of)

"So as you see Principal Snyder all of Ms. Chance's files were destroyed in the fire that destroyed her town and killed everyone there. Africa as you know is a dangerous place and files aren't as well kept at her school." Principal looks at Giles doubt in his eyes. "Is this true Ms. Chance?" Connie looked at him her eyes filled with tears as she nodded her head. "Oh it was terrible all the flames and it was terrible and all I want is my family back with me safe and sound." Connie lied her eyes threatening to spill with tears. "Fine." Said Principal Snyder handing her a box of tissue.

Taking one Connie gave a smile as she looked up at him. "Oh do you really mean it? Thank you so much I'll be able to finish my education." Connie squealed slightly. "Well how about we start now." He said motioning for her to follow she shared a quick look with Giles and smiled as she mouthed " I told you so." Stepping in the hallway she saw a blonde whom she recognized as a younger version of Buffy walking to class. "Summers come here now." Principal Snyder called waving his hand over. " Summers since it seems that you have no concern about being late to class you could do the your teacher a favor by instead of being a troublesome student you can show Ms. Chance around the school.

"Of course Principal—Snyder." She said sarcastically faltering as Connie began to imitate the principal as she faked to gagging from his smell. Buffy smiled to herself and nodded toward the principal. "Now if you two excuse me I'll leave you two alone." Said Principal Snyder leaving.

"Hi I'm Buffy ." Buffy said smiling awkwardly " I'm Connie Chance." Connie said holding out her hand smiling as Buffy shook it. " So do you have any hobbies?" asked Buffy Connie smile "Yep I like to slay va-people at volleyball." She stuttered Buffy looked at her.

" Hey no need to be nervous. How about you go to the bronze with me and my friends." Connie smiled "Ok sure I'll just have to ask permission from my God Father." She said " Ok so let's start the tour." And linking arms the two girls marched down the hallway laughing loudly.


End file.
